Overseas Aventure
by Lady Mermaid
Summary: Greer tras su expulsión de la corte, se vio forzada a ser fuerte, no buscar relaciones, ser lo que ella quiere ser y vivir sin depender de nadie, sólo de ella y su trabajo, pero lo que no sabe, es que llegará alguien que le dará un nuevo rumbo a su camino.


¡Hola, hola! Aquí les traigo una nueva historia basada en la serie Reign pero centrada en la vida de Greer al momento que conoce al pirata en la corte.

He hecho algunos cambios y espero que les guste :)

¡Disfruten la historia!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **La primera oleada**

Luego de que Greer perdiera a su esposo a raíz de la persecución de los protestantes, su posición en la corte francesa y el rechazo a Leith, sentía que el amor y ella están destinados, ahora más, a estar separados y de a momentos, prefiere vivir su independencia que tanto le costó formar, quiere ser esa "Madame" de su vida, sin estar atada a un hombre y caprichos de la corte, aunque extrañase a sus amigas pero le es más importante vivir su momento.

Mientras en la corte luchaban por la creación de alianzas y benefactores para enfrentarse contra Elizabeth, Greer se encontraba entrenando a sus ladies en el espionaje para ser insertadas en la corte, como una noble más pero para que le lleven a Mary toda la información posible o impedir acciones que perjudiquen a Francia, esto ocurrió gracias a la plaga que crearon para detener soldados que buscaban la guerra por parte del trono inglés, ganándose la gratitud de Francia y un puesto en la corte pero no igual a que status que poseía. Sumándole a esto, también tenía que cubrir las necesidades de sus clientes, un trabajo duro para ella poder cubrir estas dos tareas.

Todos sabían el porque la expulsión de Greer de la corte, la historia de su marido, todo lo que conllevo su matrimonio y sabía, que no podía volver a tener una relación pero esto cambiaría con una llamada de Mary, donde le hará una propuesta que pondrá en duda si seguir como ha estado o cambiar de rumbo a las nuevas oleadas que llegarán a su vida. Inmediatamente, Greer le responde con una carta y que irá al día siguiente al castillo para atender el llamado que le hizo su amiga.

Al día siguiente y lo más temprano posible, llegó al castillo, hablo con Lola con sus enredos amorosos con Lord Narcisse, mientras espera que Mary salga de sus asuntos reales, y aprovecho de dejar a una de sus ladies en el castillo para que hicieran su trabajo. Para el momento que Mary sale, saluda a Greer como siempre lo ha hecho y se dirigió con ella y Lola al lugar de su reunión, donde se dispuso a decirle:

-Greer, tú bien sabes las penurias que estamos pasando en el reino, los problemas con Elizabeth y los protestantes en Escocia, por lo que, hemos tenido que recurrir a una instancia no tan real para infiltrarnos y conseguir recursos para financiar las tropas en Escocia y soldados para una posible guerra con Inglaterra.

-¿Qué clase de instancia no tan real es esa? – pregunta Greer.

-Un pirata – si como bien escucho Greer y Lola, un pirata.

-¿Un pirata? Mary ¿¡te volviste loca!? – dicen a coro Greer y Lola.

-No, sólo estamos urgidos y desesperado por el bien de Francia y Escocia – dice Mary.

-Y… ¿qué hago yo en todo eso? ¿Dar una de mis ladies para que espíe al pirata? – pregunta intrigada Greer.

-Aún no lo sé pero si quiero una de tus ladies para esta noche en la fiesta de bienvenida para él, porque está en el a búsqueda de una esposa y en la fiesta verá a quien escogerá para dicha tarea. Espero puedas ayudarme, como lo has hecho – le dice Mary.

-No te preocupes, Mary. Esta noche vendré con la mejor de mis chicas para ti. Capturaremos a ese pirata – responde Greer con mucha determinación.

Mary la abraza agradecida y las lleva a tomar la merienda de la tarde.

Al caer la noche, Greer toma el carruaje que le otorgo Mary para que llegarán como si fuesen una más de la nobleza para que todo se vea natural. Camino al castillo, Greer imparte las instrucciones y las respectivas señas para indicar cuando harán sus cosas o cuando pararán, manteniendo la sintonía de todo lo que se llevará a cabo. Cuando llegan al castillo, bajan juntas pero cada una toma su camino para tantear el terreno, sus ladies en diferentes puntos de la fiesta y Greer con Mary y Lola.

Después de un rato de haber empezado la fiesta, llega un hombre jovén de piel bronceada, cabello largo y desaliñado, un leve mostacho, sonrisa pícara y ojos con ese brillo de aventurero, sin temor a nada. Greer no pudo evitar mirarlo y que el hiciera contacto visual con ella, regalándole esa sonrisa pícara que derrite a cualquiera, en ese cambio de miradas y sonrisas, Mary dice:

-Allí esta nuestro famoso pirata.

Greer no pudo evitar sorprenderse a que él sea el pirata, esperaba, quizás, a alguien mucho más desgastado, no a alguien apuesto y que tendría el aspecto de alguien de la corte, apartando lo desaliñado y con toque de olor a pescado, pero que podría fácilmente ser confundido por un noble y uno más apuesto de los que ha visto en su estadía en Francia y Escocia.

Mary interrumpe el pensamiento de Greer diciéndole:

-Debo ir a saludarlo. Greer comienza a arreglar a tus ladies para que vayan a verlo.

-Claro, Mary. Enseguida les doy la señal- contesta Greer dando inmediatamente la señal a sus ladies, pero, un poco decepcionada de que ella no pudiese ser ella.

Ya tiene un rato de haber transcurrida la fiesta; Mary con Francis convenciendo al pirata de una alianza; Greer y Lola juntas hablando y disfrutando de la fiesta; las ladies, hablando, coqueteando y sonriéndole al pirata pero esté, no quitaba su mirada de Greer; Narcisse, sin quitarle la mirada a Lola; y los invitados disfrutando de la fiesta, incluyendo el pirata rodeado de las ladies.

-¿Está corte está siempre rodeada de bellas mujeres? – pregunta el Pirata.

-¡Claro! Se encuentra en Francia, donde siempre estará rodeado de hermosas mujeres – responde Mary. A lo que el pirata asiente dándole razón con su mirada picara.

-¿Podría molestarlo sobre algo? Quería saber la posibilidad de discutir los términos de su trato para crear una alianza con nosotros – pregunta Mary.

-Mm, estoy muy cómodo con estas bellas damas pero también he venido a hacer negocios, así que, hagamos negocios – contestó el pirata.

Mary se levanta de su asiento con Francis y le indica al pirata el camino al salón donde se reunirá con ellos. El pirata se levanta y los sigue.

Al llegar al salón el pirata fue claro y rápido en sus términos:

-Antes de que empecemos a negociar, quiero establecer mis términos del trato. Deseo un barco nuevo, con el cual, podré traerle las riquezas que necesiten, de dichas riquezas, obtendré el 20% de ellas, la siempre bienvenida a Francia y Escocia, y por último, una esposa, la cual yo escogeré de la corte y les haré saber apenas la tenga. Si aceptan estos términos, tendremos un trato.

Mary y Francis quedaron atónitos ante la tan rápida y precisa lista de términos del pirata, las cuales, no le parecieron malas y muy pertinentes. Lo único que les preocupa, es conseguirle una prometida, sobretodo, porque no es un noble, ni miembro de la corte pero mantienen la esperanza de que sea una de las ladies de Greer.

-Aceptamos dicho términos, querido amigo pero quisiéramos agregar que debes mantener la promesa de serle fiel a nuestras coronas, es decir, no nos traicionarás o darás información sobre lo que te pidamos, además, de mantener el silencio en decir para quien trabajas. De lo contrario, no terminarás muy bien – dice Francis, mostrando su rol como Rey de Francia y recordándole al pirata, quien es el que manda.

El pirata acepta, como consecuencia, firman y sellan el tratado para que quede bajo la ley dicha alianza. A lo que, se disponen a volver al gran salón para continuar con la fiesta y el pirata busque su nueva prometida.

Sigue la fiesta, sigue los invitados animados, incluyendo a Mary y Francis por el éxito de la alianza y buscando la posible prometida del pirata, para ayudarlo en su decisión; Lola ya se estaba retirando para poder descansar y estar con John, de modo que, Greer queda sola pero con su lady de confianza, y mientras habla con ella, nota que el pirata se está acercando hacía ellas. Geer imaginando que es para hablar con su ladie, se dispone a retirarse pero alcanza el pirata a decirle:

-No se vaya, hermosa dama – Greer se sorprende y levemente se sonroja ante las palabras del pirata.

-No se preocupe, ya estaba por irme a mi recamara a descansar – responde Greer.

-Si aún está la fiesta y me gustaría conocerla – ahora si termina por sonrojarse Greer.

-Tendremos más días para eso, de eso no le quede duda – responde Greer y le hace una reverencia de despedida y el pirata no alcanzó a decirle nada para retenerla pero quedo decidido a poder hablar con ella y sabría cómo hacerlo.

Al mañana siguiente, todos en corte dormían, excepto Mary, Francis, Bash, Lola, Greer que había pasado la noche en el castillo y los guardias. Para el desayuno, Mary decidió tomarlo con Lola y Greer para contarles sobre lo ocurrido con la alianza con el pirata, les cuenta sobre que busca una prometida que él mismo escogerá.

-¿Un pirata escogiendo una noble? – preguntan sorprendidas Lola y Greer.

-Lo sé. Francis y yo hemos buscado alguna posible candidata pero ninguna querrá casarse o comprometerse con un pirata, esperamos que escoja alguna de sus ladies Greer – comenta Mary.

-Mary, pero mis ladies no pueden casarse, ellas sólo vienen a hacer estos trabajos y dudo que quieran a un pirata – le dice Greer.

-No es necesario que se casen – responde Mary – sólo podemos mantener el compromiso un largo tiempo. Recuerda que es un pirata y su vida es en el mar, no estará mucho en tierra y como Reyes de Francia y Escocia, podemos posponer la boda hasta que nos parezca apropiado.

A Greer le pareció buena idea y acepta que el pirata escoja una de sus chicas, total, es alguien que no estará siempre en tierra y pasará más días en el mar que fuera de él y se le puede dar el valor agregado a que traerá presentes a la doncella que se comprometa con él. Este panorama, resultará atractivo para las chicas de Greer e incluso lo es para ella misma y no le importaría estar comprometida de ser así.

Entre la charla de quien será la afortunada prometida del pirata y la comida, aparece este famoso pirata solicitando hablar con Mary, esta preocupada por tal llamado, sólo piensa que podría ser que quiere romper la alianza por ser como es, esclavo del mar, pero, para la sorpresa de la reina, el pirata no desea romper la alianza, quiere hacerle saber quién ha escogido para ser cortejada por él para que sea su prometida; Mary le pregunta ¿quién sería esa chica? A lo que el pirata le dice, una chica de cabellera rubia, con labios finos, tez blanca, ojos oscuros como avellana, y que estuvo parte de la fiesta con Mary y la doncella que es la madre del hijo bastardo del Rey de Francia. Con esas palabras, automáticamente Mary piensa en Greer y era algo que no esperaba, ya que, ella nunca tuvo contacto con él, si no, sus ladies que estuvieron cortejándolo toda la noche. Mary no pudo darle una respuesta, debía consultar primero con Greer antes de dar un "si" y ella en el fondo sabe, que Greer desea vivir su vida y de a momentos, no estar atada a un hombre.

Mary no sabe cómo decirle a Greer esto, ha hecho mucho por la corona y siente que esto será pedirle más de lo que puede ofrecer, sobretodo, después de todos los problemas que ha tenido con su esposo, del cual, no se sabe su paradero. Más, no pierde nada con preguntarle y decide llamarla antes de que deje el castillo para irse a su casa.

-¡Hola Mary! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ya el pirata dio su respuesta a cual de mis doncellas quiere? – pregunta Greer.

-De eso quería hablar contigo, Greer. Durante mi charla con él, me dijo la chica que desea cortejar y que desafortunadamente, no es una de tus ladies – hay un momento de silencio junto con una cara de sorpresa de Greer – te quiere es a ti.

-¡¿A mí?! – Pregunta impactada Greer – si no estuve cerca de él en toda la fiesta.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero me ha dicho que te quiere a ti pero no le di una respuesta hasta consultarte y sea cual sea tú decisión, la respetaré. Se lo delicado que este asunto para ti, además que has hecho mucho por nosotros y esto es pedirte demasiado – contesta Mary.

Greer no le quedo de otra que pensar en unos pequeños segundos esa propuesta, sabe cómo esta su situación, lo que ha vivido y como ahora esta estable, todo lo que sufrió, todo lo que padeció pero recuerda lo que dijo Mary, que él pasará más tiempo en el mar que en tierra y terminará siendo más un prometido ausente que uno presente, además de que tendrá algunas riquezas de sus viajes. De modo que, le dijo a Mary que aceptará la propuesta del pirata, sabía que esto sería una aventura para ella.

* * *

Esto ha sido todo por esta primera parte, he mantenido aspectos que ocurrieron en el episodio que apareció el pirata pero con uno que otros cambios.

Quiero trabajar a Greer en su relación con el pirata, por lo bueno que se le puede sacar, como esté puede ser el factor de cambio que ella necesita.

Espero les guste y estaré sumamente agradecida por sus comentarios y sugerencias, que serán bien recibidas :)


End file.
